MG/How to win an Internet-Game
Those informations are/may be very outdated, please go to: new wiki Gameplay in multiplayer is very similar to a single player game, but as humans are capable of more depth and skill than computers, tactics, as well as the pace of the game, must change. This page outlines some advice and tips for playing a multiplayer game. Tips for beginners One of the keys to winning is just having more units than the other player(s). So it's essential to quickly get resources. The basic start order should be: *double click on one worker-unit (selects them all) and right click on gold to make them start mining *click on the main-building and start producing as many worker units as there's gold available *click on meeting-point and set it to the gold (all new workers will immediately start mining) *arrange your fighting units that they face the direction of the enemy (melee units in front, distance units like archers behind them.) *The first building should be built with the 3rd new produced worker. It should be the one for your faction, which allows you to produce more units (e.g. farm or energy source). *The 2nd building should for producing fighting units (e.g. barracks) *Continue to build workers at least until the middle of the game, having 20-30 is a good number. Especially the magic faction can't produce too much initiates as they can always be promoted to battle and arch mages to serve as fighting units. *Don't forget to built some fighting units, the other players might attack early (or you may want to attack early.) General Tips *Internet games are fast, so don't waste any time looking for things and stuff. Know the faction you are playing and know keys which help you to get stuff done more quickly (see Glest Keys). *You most certainly will need more than one unit producing building when enough resources start pouring in, having 3 or more barracks is not uncommon in a network game. *In a team game, always attack together and defend together. In a 3v3 game, if you let 3 other players attack one of your players without helping him, they will kick him out without major losses. They will easily win the remaining 3vs2 game. Another option would be to also attack one of the enemies players but if you do nothing you most certainly loose. *If you're in a multiplayer game set chat-mode to "Team only" by pressing h. (can be turned of by pressing h again.) *Micromanage your battles. It's a lot more effective to let all units attack single enemies to quickly kill them one by one then letting each attack different units, just wounding them. Go for the most dangerous units first. Prevent your units from attacking buildings unless there's a good strategic reason for it. Attacking a defense tower or a unit producing building might be useful, destroying a blacksmith doesn't help anything. Buildings can still be destroyed if all units are killed. *If there are more defense towers than you can handle it's a good tactic to just run by them and attack the workers of the enemy. This seriously damages his cash flow and with your 2nd wave you might finish him. *Mark your units into groups for easier handling with ctrl + # (eg, ctrl + 1). Later you can select the group by pressing 1 (pressing g sets the camera-focus on the selected group.) *Mark your unit-producing building like barracks also with ctrl + #, start with high numbers like ctrl + 0, ctrl + 9, etc. This way you can produce reinforcing fighting units in the middle of a battle without leaving the battle. Just press the number assigned and click on the units you want, then continue to command the battle. *Don't forget to repair damaged buildings (and units where it's possible like golems or battle machines). *If the performance of your PC generally is ok, but in a large battle slows down when lots of units are active, you should consider lower settings for the video-options. This avoids not being able to give quick commands in a battle. Stopping other applications might also help, especially if you are low on memory. General strategies See also *MegaGlest *Strategies Category:MG Category:Multiplayer